Songfic: Whatsername
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Songfic de Blood con la cancion de Green Day . Saya despertó de su letargo de sueño y recuerda todo excepto el nombre de alguien muy importante.. Espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews.. :)


Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera publicación, gracias por entrar y espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews :))

Elegí esa canción por varias razones, primero porque soy super fanática de Green Day, porque queda perfecto con mi nombre xD y ademas, porque pienso que esa canción queda perfecta.. Primero que nada, gracias por leer :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Blood+ ni la canción me pertenecen. Los dos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores :)

* * *

Pov. Saya.

Donde me encuentro?  
Este lugar es frío y no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí.  
Escucho una voz, me suena familiar, pero no puedo reconocerla..  
Entra en donde estoy un hombre, de alrededor de 30 años, de cabello rojizo y acompañado por dos adolescentes que se parecen demasiado entre sí..  
Me llaman por mi nombre, pero aun así no los reconozco, solo sé que son de confianza y dejo que me ayuden.  
Recuerdo lentamente, ese hombre se llama Kai, es mi hermano, y según lo que el me contó, esas chicas son las hijas de mi hermana, la otra reina chiroptera, Diva.

2 Semanas después-

Recuerdo muchísimas cosas, algunas me las contó el señor Joel, y otras las fui recordando por mí misma.. Pero hay algo que no puedo recordar, no sé qué es, pero sé que es muy importante..  
Hace ya dos días que esta duda ronda por mi cabeza.. Recuerdo haber vivido muchas cosas con alguien cuyo nombre ni rostro logro recordar..

Me acuesto y trato de dormir, me desespero al notar que no puedo y fuerzo mi cuerpo y mi mente a hacerlo. Finalmente lo logro..

_**"Thought I ran into you down on the street,**_  
_**then it turned out to only be a dream"**_

Estoy en Nueva York, de compras.. Y reconozco entre la multitud un rostro demasiado familiar.. Ese rostro pálido y de ojos grises del que me enamore en su momento.. Sé que es de esa persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero me reconforta saber que al menos ahora esa persona de mis recuerdo tiene un rostro..

Despierto agitada y mis ojos están llorosos.. Fue todo un simple sueño

Me levanto de la cama y le pregunto a Kai sobre esta persona.. Él me entrega unas fotos y me pide que haga lo posible por recordar

Flashback-

-Vamos! Saquémonos una foto, si?  
- Saya..  
- Por favor..  
- Si ese es tu deseo.. – suspiró resignado –  
- Siiii... Pero sonríe, si?  
- Esta bien..

- Ambos sonríen a la cámara, ésta se dispara y captura ese momento –

Fin flashback-

_**"I made a point to burn all of the photographs, **_  
_**she went away and then I took a different path"**_

Los recuerdos me alienan y no puedo soportarlo.. Quiero destruir esas fotografías para que no me duela más no poder recordarlo..

Él se fue, y yo hice mi camino, recuerdo su rostro sereno pero no puedo recodar su nombre.. Ahora me pregunto donde está, si está bien..

_**"I can remember the face, but I can't recall the name, **_  
_**now I wonder how whatsername has been"**_

_**"Seems that she dissapeared without a trace,**_  
_**did she marry old what's his face"**_

Según lo que me contó Kai, desapareció y nadie lo vio más..  
Quizás encontró a alguien que lo hizo feliz..

**"I remember the face but I can't recall the name, **  
**now I wonder how Whatsername has been"**

Su voz, oh.. Su voz, grave y tranquila.. La suavidad de su piel y la dulzura de sus labios, cómo me encantaría poder besarlos una vez más, aún así sin saber su nombre..

_**"Remember, whatever, **_  
_**It seems like forever ago"**_

Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo.. Los recuerdos de lo que vivimos parecen tan lejanos..

_**"Remember, whatever, **_  
_**It's seems like forever ago"**_

Le suplico a mi cabeza poder recordar algo.. No quiero olvidarlo..

_**"The regrets, are useless in my mind, she's in my head, I must confess"**_

No puedo, simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.. Debo confesar que se me hace imposible no pensar en el

_**"The regrets, are useless in my mind, she's in my head from so long ago"**_

Hace ya 3 años y medio que no puedo recordarlo.. Mi nuevo letargo se acerca y todavía no puedo recordar su nombre..

_**"And in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right"**_

Esa persona ha estado conmigo hasta en mi momentos mas dificiles, o asi puedo recordarlo..

Comienzo a desfallecer nuevamente y le pido a Kai que me lleve a la cripta de mi familia, previamente me despido de todos; Kai, Anna y Emma, mis sobrinas, David, Julia, Louis, Matt, el hijo de Julia y David, y con lagrimas en los ojos, nos vamos..

_**"Forgetting you but not the time…"**_

Se que podré olvidarlo a él y su nombre, pero lo que jamás voy a olvidar, fue lo que compartí con él y lo que vivimos juntos. Aún estoy enamorada de ese hombre cuyo nombre no puedo recordar..

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado :) dejen sus reviews y si les gusto siganme! Tengo pensado escribir muchas historias sobre varios animes más. Un beso para todos y aguante Green Day


End file.
